


If I'm with you...

by Stasawe



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Amusement Park, M/M, Romantic Comedy, having fun together, house of terror, nememade is the main ship, selfmade is sweet with nemesis, sorry for that, the other ships are secondary, they have a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: Selfmade wants to have a date, Nemesis wants to play League. This time, Oskar is the winner.
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Gabriël "Bwipo" Rauh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: DreamServer Secret Santa





	If I'm with you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirukee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/gifts).



> I finished this fanfic at 5 am, but it's worth it. Now I can sleep well :D  
> I hope you enjoy it, Nirukee ❤❤❤

Nemesis doesn't remember exactly when he started dating Selfmade —the only thing he knew was that Oskar was the first one to say what he felt, but he said it jokingly. Anyway, Tim took it seriously and answered him honestly, which made Oskar accept immediately. Too much time together had strengthened their relationship, and although they argued over nonsense sometimes, perhaps too much, they were both aware that they loved each other very much —maybe too much.

However, they haven’t done it public yet. They were secretly dating, snuggling and kissing, mostly because he didn't want to admit it. There was no need to say something —not even to his teammates.

Sunday morning. They are both in Selfmade's room, lying in the same bed and huddled together doing nothing. Nemesis is too lazy to get up and would rather spend the whole morning like this, but Oskar has other plans.

“How about we go somewhere today?” the jungler asks in a soft voice, kissing Tim’s cheek and making him smile slightly.

“Nah, I wanna play League.” The midlaner rejects, closing his eyes and still snuggling into Selfmade's chest.

“Come on! It’s Sunday, let’s do something fun.”

“We can keep sleeping.”

“Come on Neme, I'll buy you Ben & Jerry’s.”

Oskar knows him perfectly, he knows how to convince him in a matter of seconds.

And, before Nemesis realized, they were already where Selfmade wanted to go. The journey was very short or, rather, Tim didn’t realize when they arrived because he was enjoying a tub of Ben & Jerry's.

It’s an amusement park. Nemesis doesn't remember the last time he went to one, maybe he had never been in one. He can’t say he is overly excited about it, but seeing Selfmade so hyped conveys that emotion to him. At least, one thing is clear —they are both going to have fun on their date.

* * *

As they had gotten up late, they decided to go out without eating —with the exception of the Ben & Jerry's tub that Nemesis ate. They intend to buy something at some store in the amusement park. However, first, they both know that there is an amusement that they have to try —the roller coaster.

Selfmade takes care of paying everything, despite Nemesis insisting on paying half. He is so happy to have, after a long time, a date in a fun place with the person he loves.

Nevertheless, when they locate the roller coaster, they see that the queue is longer than they expected. There are a lot of people, maybe too much. And Nemesis doesn’t like that, but he wants to make an exception for Selfmade.

Minutes pass, and the queue moves so unbearably slow that Selfmade is fed up with everything. That nonsense just ruined his good mood and now the jungler is quite tilted.

“Fuck it, I'm not waiting more for this shit,” he says as he steps out of queue and heads somewhere else.

Nemesis wouldn't mind waiting, but he knows Selfmade is always impatient, so he just rolls his eyes and follows him.

“So… where are we going?” Tim asks, seeing how his boyfriend looks for some interesting amusement.

“Let's go to… this one!” Oskar decides, heading towards what appears to be a house of terror.

As they get closer, they can see two people running out the back door of the house. And, when they take a closer look, they realize it’s Bwipo and Hylissang. They both looked quite agitated and laughed as they caught their breath.

_“Holy shit, I'm not coming to this house again.”_

_“Yeah, those things look so real, right?!”_

Although neither of them could hear what Bwipo and Hyli were saying, they could see how both of them walked away together and holding hands, in search of another amusement.

“What the fuck? What are those two doing here?” Selfmade comments, inevitably laughing.

“I don't know and I don't want to know.” Nemesis replies, turning around and wishing he hasn’t been seen. “No, don't,” he adds, taking Selfmade's hand to stop him since he knows that his boyfriend has the intention of entering that house of terror.

“Come on, it looks so funny!” he insists, looking into his eyes.

“Nah…”

“Or do you wanna come later, at night ...?”

“Well, I don't mind.”

“But come on, Neme…”

And, unsurprisingly, Tim is unable to keep saying “no” to those beautiful blue eyes and Oskar's childish pleading voice. Somehow, Selfmade always gets what he wants.

* * *

Before joining, both have to remain in a small room in which there is a screen in which bloody sequences were reproduced while disturbing music plays. The person in charge of the attraction gave them the instructions that when the word " _Go_ " appears on the screen, they can enter. Meanwhile, the wait seems unbearable.

“Are you scared?” Selfmade asks, avoiding looking at the screen and preferring to look at his boyfriend.

“Of course not, this is not scary” Nemesis replies while looking at the screen.

“Sure.”

“You are the one who looks scared by the way.”

“No, I'm not,” he shrugs, trying to pretend that he isn't.

And sure enough, they are both scared. The amusement achieved its goal of effectively implanting fear from the waiting room, preparing people for an unforgettable experience.

“You first,” says the midlaner when he sees that the screen indicates the signal to enter.

“Okay,” accepts the jungler, knowing that if he refuses or makes an excuse it would seem that he is afraid.

* * *

If Nemesis and Selfmade have to be honest, they are both glad they entered that horror house during the day and not at night. It was an incredible (and horrible) experience.

They ran out of the house, agitated and laughing at the adrenaline they felt throughout their bodies. Being in a dark, realistic house, with elements of famous horror movies and being haunted all the way, have been a unique experience. They have never been in a horror house before, much less expected it to be of such quality. Yes, they were scared, but they also had fun.

“Okay, it was fun,” Selfmade is the first to say something while he laughs and looks at his boyfriend, who seems even more exhausted.

“Yeah…” Nemesis admits, returning his smile and realizing that he would like to re-enter the horror house. “We should do it again.”

“I’m hungry,” Oskar changes the subject, knowing that he would not take a second time without rest and being completely honest —he didn’t eat anything, unlike Tim, who gorged himself on ice cream.

It’s almost 2 p.m., they decide to look for a store —of the vast number of stores that there are— to eat anything. However, when they think they have found the right one, they decide to turn around and look for a different one. Why? Well, Caps and Perkz are eating together.

The two of them are sharing a small table, facing each other, with a single drink with two straws and talking happily —Caps seems to be telling him a story quite excited and Perkz is listening as he looks at him tenderly and smiling.

“What the fuck is happening today?” Selfmade asks as he laughs and Nemesis takes his hand to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

The day passes faster than it seems. After eating at a store that sold pretty good burgers, they decided to try whatever other amusement they could find. Spending time together doing something unrelated to League of Legends hasn’t been a bad idea —quite the contrary, Nemesis could tell that he has more fun than he expected.

Thus, without realizing the passage of time, the sky began to darken. They are both tired and know it would soon be time to go, but the amusement of the bumper cars catches their attention so much that they can’t resist.

“Come on, I'll beat you for sure,” Tim provokes, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes and knowing well that they both want to ride.

“Well, I want to see you trying to do it, 'cuz I'm not gonna lose to you.” Oskar responds with a mischievous smile. “How about... the loser obeys the winner for a day.”

Nemesis thinks it is a good idea to accept, although in the end neither of them admit losing, so the bet was in vain.

* * *

It is time to go, they are tired and all they want is to go back to the gaming house and sleep together. However, on the way to the exit the presence of two people in the distance catches their attention. Jankos and Mikyx are in front of a claw crane to get stuffed pets, and it seems that Jankos wants to get something for Mikyx.

_“Okay! I swear, this is my last try!”_

_“You said the same thirty minutes ago.”_

Tim and Oskar keep their distance and watch the story unfold —in the end, Jankos fails, accomplishes nothing, and leaves. Nemesis can swear he saw Mikyx kissing Jankos’ cheek to comfort him.

At this point, neither of them are surprised to find another couple of pro players together.

“Don’t,” says Nemesis, knowing full well that Selfmade wants to go to those machines and try to get a stuffed animal.

“I'll get you something,” applies the jungler, ignoring his boyfriend and determined to try.

“Dude, that's a scam, you're gonna lose all your money.”

“I wanna try it!”

Nemesis sighs and rolls his eyes. He knows perfectly well that if Oskar wants to try it, he will.

And indeed, he fails miserably on the first try.

“I told you.”

Selfmade ignores the comment, tries again and… fails again.

“Isn't called _Scam Machine_ for nothing.”

“Fuck you,” answers the jungler, determined to try again.

“Yeah, I can't wait to go back home, I'm tired and…”

The sound of the claw crane getting a stuffed pet makes Tim stop. Selfmade turns with a small brown rabbit in his hand and looks at him with a pushy, mischievous smile.

“What did you say?” asks with a mocking smile.

“Whatever…” Nemesis rolls his eyes and decides to move towards the exit to, once and for all, return home.

“Hey, it's for you,” calls Oskar, holding his boyfriend's hand, making him turn around so he can hand him the stuffed rabbit.

Tim can't help but smile slightly as he receives the gift —Oskar always manages to get a smile out of him at any time of day.

“Thank you.”

“You can thank me at home”, the jungler jokes with a seductive voice, approaching behind him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and, then, moving towards the exit.

They are tired, but, perhaps, an even longer night would await them when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, i wanted to write something with Caps as a main character but i couldnt :( and i feel kinda bad cuz i ended writing nememade (that is what i always write xD) ;; but i did my best to add more ships that u like and i hope u enjoyed it (at least a bit) <3 also, Merry Christmas!!! (and sorry if you find some typos or weird expressions, my english is kinda yikes)


End file.
